


【夜王x布兰】红叶（PWP 一发完）

by ian_270



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bottom Bran Stark, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, top Night King, 雪地野战
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ian_270/pseuds/ian_270
Summary: 强X预警；雪地野合





	【夜王x布兰】红叶（PWP 一发完）

寒月当空，黑色的树丫在身下掠过。他落于枝头，狂风吹得他周身震颤，暴雪刮在空中，打在他漆黑的羽毛上。凛冬已至，乌云和雾霭形成混沌的屏障，他处在鬼影森林深处，即便鸟类也无法穿过那广袤的大地，望不到到那破损的长城。  
离开临冬城已数月。战后，人们焚烧尸体安葬亲人，将客死北方的将士送回家乡。透过视野，他看到他的姐姐们忧愁感伤，看到曾作为他兄弟的继承人每日眉头紧锁——而他理应南下争夺他的王座，不该在此因他踌躇不前。  
心树下，他听到他们一次次祈祷，许诺着定要救他回去。可这是他的命格，他注定要前往北方，归于北方。  
好在历史自会逼他们前进，而他也可安心葬于此处。或因羸弱的身体早夭消逝，或让鱼梁木穿过他的躯干，化为一棵心树长立于此。  
风吹动红叶与树枝，发出沙沙声，似人低语。他无法与他们交谈，也只好通过神木林给他们安抚。

冰冷的触感自脸颊传来，他的神智被从乌鸦体内强行剥离，又回到那个躺在石洞里的残疾男孩身上。  
苍白的手移开，那双注视着他的眼似玄冰般燃烧。他洞悉万物，却始终无法看透这张枯槁坚毅的脸是何情感。  
寒气自那他周身蔓延，驱散了洞内原本的温度，高大的身躯上，盔甲在明灭的火光下闪着琳琅的光。异鬼痛恨火也厌恶光，可夜王还是为他燃了两座篝火取暖，只不过那火又因他的到来变得暗淡昏沉。  
布兰有时会想，到底是异鬼藏于黑暗，还是黑暗因他们而至？  
身上的狼皮毡被掀开，扑来的寒意让他不禁瑟缩。他忍不住握上那欲解他披肩的手，抬头看向他，一如被从临冬城带离的那晚——他在祈求，他不懂夜王这般对他的原因，也做不到泰然处之。  
但就如他无法阻止他将他带走，无法阻止之前的每一次一样，那冰冷的手挥开了他。  
他的衣物被一件件解开、脱下，如同一场献祭，直到他颤栗的肌肤暴露在空气里。  
他强忍住环抱身体蜷缩起自己的渴望，尽量放松伸展，任由那寒冰般的手指在身上滑过。可即便如此，属于异鬼的尖利指甲仍会在他身上留下细小伤痕。

数月前他被带到这里。夜王一路怀抱着他坐在尸马上，他的身体是那么冰冷，甚至比迎面吹来的寒风还要刺骨。当他被抱下马时，全身几乎已无知觉。  
地面比他想的要暖，或许是一旁鱼梁木的原因。他被放在在皑皑白雪之上，头顶红叶在风中摇曳。  
同行的异鬼分立两旁，发出碎冰般的声音，仿佛在吟诵祷词——它们也会信奉旧神吗？布兰疑惑，可惜那是来自上古的语言，即便他一时也无法参透。  
夜王向他走来，步步踏雪，却不留痕迹。冰蓝的眼注视着他，发出相似的声音回应了一句，只是更低沉肃穆，如冻湖开裂。那也是他唯一一次听他开口。随后周围的吟诵便戛然而止。  
高大的身影来到他身前，居高临下地笼罩着。夜王抬起手，叮的一声嗡鸣，冰剑被从身后拔出。剑身极薄，刃侧几乎无法窥见，幽蓝的光萦绕在它周围。布兰闭眼，认定这便是他的死期。  
破空声划过，冷冽的剑风掠过脸前，可疼痛未至，只觉胸口一凉似被寒风刺透。布兰睁眼看去，身上的毛皮连带底衣被齐齐割开，直露出他白皙的胸膛和冻到发红的乳首。他慌忙拢起破损的衣物蔽体，却被捏住手臂拉开。  
周围的异鬼转身离去，消失在黑暗的哨兵树间。夜王俯身收剑，半跪在他身侧。身上碎裂的衣服被一件件剥开，布兰一时慌乱地推拒起来，先前的泰然都因这突来的行径消失——也就这时他才意识到，无论成为三眼乌鸦与否，他也仅是个人事尚未经历的孩子罢了。  
他下身残疾，起身都算困难，徒劳的挣动除扰人外再无他用。瘦弱的躯体被完全裸露出来，深色衣物间，他肌肤白得如同周围雪地，手肘却又泛着不健康的红。  
夜王握住他，捏着他双腕压至头顶。尖锐的寒意穿透皮肤，就像手臂被标记那次，疼痛刺入骨髓，一时间他甚至以为他双手已然断掉。  
他不禁呻吟出声，臂肘颤抖，直到那手放开，他才舒缓肌肉，忍着疼痛慢慢将胳膊拖曳回身侧。他手腕处被留下两道黑红淤痕，似被冰焰灼烧，看着宛如一副镣铐。他小臂以下已全无知觉，短时间内根本无法抬起。  
下身最后一层里裤被褪去，赤裸地展露在空气里。即便双腿麻木，他也能感受到那足以令人疼痛的寒冷。  
夜王分开他，跪坐在他腿间。流光的铠甲被一件件褪去，露出内里灰白的身躯，那与成年男子无异，只是在胸口有一块深黑的灼痕，应该便是当年龙晶留下的痕迹。  
如果他手里有一片龙晶或瓦雷利亚钢，便可从此刺入结束一切，可他的匕首已给了艾丽娅，但就算在，他也不见得能在夜王杀他前刺伤他。  
“你要做什么？”他开口，声音已然沙哑，在漂浮的雪中颤抖着，轻得仿佛刚发出就会被风吹散。他方意识到自己已有多么恐惧，他一直不敢确信所要经历何事。  
夜王看向他，沉默的抬起他的腿放于腰侧。布兰不小心窥见对方腿间物事，慌忙别开头望向一旁。  
他知道男子交欢，也知曾有人类与异鬼结合，但却从未将二者相联系，更未想过联系到自己。  
他瘫痪的身体感受不真切，只知对方的手正在他下体流连。冰冷刺入体内，让他不禁蹙眉，后穴不适应地向内紧缩着。  
夜王搅动手指，耐心地按压他圈紧的穴口，直至绷紧的肌肉稍稍松开，而后抬起他的腰胯贴近自己。  
即便懵懂，布兰也明白这动作的意思。他猛地闭上眼，欲改变形态逃离这具躯体。但不等他的神智完全抽离，便被生生拉了回来。枯槁的手抓着他的大腿，淡蓝的光在掌下浮动。他又试了几次，发现自己竟已与常人相同，神智被完全禁锢在体内。  
下体被慢慢撑开，起初只是麻胀，但渐渐就变成一波波钝痛袭来。他努力吸着气，看向远处宁静幽暗的树林。  
一千只眼，一百种形态，虽不及他的导师，他也已看过那么多人生百态、七情六欲，他只是在经历一场不自愿的情事而已，他告诉自己。  
但这并没有让他狂跳的心脏有所缓和，体内冰冷的硬物无休无止，仿佛要将他的肠壁撑破。他身体止不住地打颤，夜王俯下身，抹掉他眼角冻结成霜又不断滚下的泪珠。  
侵犯他的躯体开始缓缓抽送，在这空旷的雪地里发出肉体碰撞的声音。每一下深入都让他发出一声痛苦的闷哼。  
就像不忍看他如此，夜王伸手握上那绵软稚嫩的男根，布兰回过头，眼露惊愕地看向他。  
沉寂已久的性欲被强行唤起，冰寒的手指揉搓着他，带来阵阵疼痛。自第一次泄精后，布兰几乎从未碰过自己，那麻痒、酸胀，好似针扎，一点都不舒服。残疾导致他很难真正勃起，只会力不从心地卡在那，将一切化为痛苦。  
“别弄那里……”他用气音哀求，寒冷和折磨令他虚弱，绵密的针刺感又回来了，同时后穴还被撑裂贯穿。但夜王置若罔闻，仍然不紧不慢地揉捏着他。他不得不再度闭上眼，侧过头低吟喘息，试图挨过这酷刑。  
可痛苦持续久了，竟也慢慢变了味。阵阵抽搐自小腹传来，似乎真被磨出了快感，身体里的顶弄也不再全是疼痛。他听到腿间传来湿糯的水声，不经意间，淫靡的叫声从齿间泄出。红晕立刻染上脸颊，布兰连忙闭上嘴，但终究还是止不住随下体刺激发出低吟。  
身体被拖拽，翻弄过去，夜王把他摆弄得稍稍侧过身，却也没忘用毛皮盖住他赤裸的脊背。腿被抬高，弯曲到身前，后穴被侵犯得更深，白嫩的臀肉都挤得变形。  
布兰就势将脸埋进衣物里，耳尖通红，他见过被强暴的妇女痛苦哭嚎，但没有哪一个会像他这样淫荡得反倒从中得趣。  
胯间越来越紧，他感受到他的男根贴在小腹上微微颤抖。夜王猛然将他抱起拉至身前，连带一层御寒的衣物。慌乱中他抓上那冰冷的臂膀，下体也跟着贴合。他们突然离得极近，肉壁被狠狠刮过仿佛顶到了头，阴茎直接蹭到对方坚冰般的腹部。  
他浑身一抖，竟就这样望着那双幽蓝的眼睛射了出来。滚烫的精液激得他一愣，一部分甚至喷到他下颚上。浊白的液体溅到两人身上，布兰只觉双颊似着起火来。  
夜王还是那副面容，但他却仿佛从那眼中看出嘲弄。这让他无措地低头避开，可双手又不得不攀住对方以求平衡。  
身体被隔着衣服从身后环住，夜王握上他瘫痪的腰肢，再度上下动作起来。饱胀和麻痒充斥着后穴，撕裂的痛感已弱了许多，反倒时不时有令他心颤的快感传来。他头抵上夜王的肩膀，身体摇晃得仿佛坐船，不知不觉间竟就这样昏睡过去。

……风抚过身体，他置身于一片神木林，池水倒映着他苍白的树枝和火红的树叶。他以为自己又回到临冬城的心树，但这个池水比黑水池更浅也更清澈。  
一个衣着古旧的男子正靠在他粗壮盘结的树根间休憩，深棕色的发丝贴在他坑坑洼洼的枝干上。那人似在闭目哭泣，但并不悲痛，透过树干他能感受到平静又绵长的哀伤。  
布兰忽然动了恻隐之心，他想安慰他，但动作仅化作一阵轻风，吹动他枝叶沙沙作响。一片落叶飘零而下，划过他的脸颊，深红的树叶分为五叉，好似人手。  
男子执起树叶回头看去。英俊的脸庞颧骨凌厉，鼻梁挺直——布兰觉得那面孔有些熟悉，却又想不起——那双深邃的眼在树枝间游移着，而后似突然看到他一般直直对上他的目光……

火透过单薄的眼皮在瞳孔中跳跃。布兰醒来，天空已完全黑暗。他身上穿戴完好，腿上盖着毛皮。一瞬间，他以为一切都只是他荒诞的梦，所以当抬头看到夜王时，还是着实被吓了一跳。  
见他醒了，夜王便将他向上抱起一点，让他坐在自己怀里。借着火光，他看到不远处鱼梁木下那块凌乱的雪地，其上甚至还有点点深红血迹。  
一想那多半是他们交合产生的，布兰便觉羞耻难当。  
“为什么？”他看了会儿火焰，有些哀怨地回头质问火光下的夜王。那略显怪异，虽然他知他连龙焰都不畏惧。  
夜王拉下他衣服，露出他肩膀和手臂上几块紫红冻疮。布兰反应过来他在回答为何给他烤火，这也才察觉身体正由内自外散发着阵阵寒意。  
但他摇摇头，不自在地动了一下。“为什么对我做…这事？还有所有这些？”  
为什么不杀了他？如果想侮辱他，为何还好像一直在顾及他？  
但夜王不再回答。他端坐着目视前方，只是揽着他的手臂微微收紧。

洞穴里，小腹上的浊液被擦干，夜王为穿上衣服，再度将他抱到火旁。他的后穴反倒干净，异鬼不像人类操干后留下浊物，而是注入一阵寒意，那比精液进得更深，会郁结在体内慢慢浸遍全身。所以他每次都要烤火，有时还要喝一碗鱼梁木籽糊才能缓和。  
身上的毛皮被重新盖好，夜王让他枕在自己腿上，冰凉的手指拨弄了一下他额前的碎发。  
随着时日渐久，夜王不时便会表露出突来的温情。如果不是一直被强迫，他都要以为他们之间真有情愫产生。  
“为什么？”他又一次问道。  
这段时间他有机会就会问一遍，但夜王从未回答过他，后来干脆一听他问便转身就走。  
他果然把他放下打算离开，但布兰一把拉住那冰冷的手——他极少主动碰他，更别说是这样挽留。  
坚毅的躯体顿住，夜王回头看他，湛蓝的眼中似乎有真情流转。一瞬间，布兰欣喜地以为他终于肯告诉他。  
可那手还是抽走，背影毫不犹豫地消失在洞口。布兰有些失望，却也淡然。他拢了拢衣服，闭上眼，重新进入视野。  
可他没有注意到：一旁的石桌上，不知何时多了一片落叶。  
那深红的树叶分为五叉，好似人手。

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 因为是pwp，所以剧情写的没那么清晰。实际是布兰通过视野回到过去帮助了还是人类的夜王，而夜王其实是有绿先知天赋的，所以他隐约能看到布兰，并把布兰当成了灵魂寄托。  
> 他们接触不止一次，只是文中现阶段布兰才刚刚见过以前的夜王，没解锁那么多故事，但夜王其实都记得。  
> 最后喜欢求lof给个红心蓝手，爱你们！！


End file.
